Shadows of the Past
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: sequel to Midnight Black  kiyoko has betrayed Konoha, so what's her new life like? lies, betrayal, old friend and rape come into play
1. Kanashii's New Life

Kanashii's asleep, in the middle of a dream.  
><strong><br>Kanashii's Dream**

"Kill them all, Byakuya?" Kanashii questions, looking around Konoha.

"Kiyoko! No! Please!" Hana says just before her blood splatters everywhere.

"You've done well, Kanashii Abarai." Byakuya says in an approving voice.

"Kiyoko? Why do you have a swor_" Sasuke's blood spurts everywhere.

Kanashii wakes up in a sweat. She's lying on a singly bed, in a room with a large window overlooking a lake. It's midday.

"You're awake." Byakuya says, walking into the room.

"Yeah, bad dream." Kanashii says with a sigh as she closes her eyes.

"You were screaming out 'Hana' in your sleep." Byakuya says in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah, well, can't really help what I say in my sleep, Byakuya." Kanashii says, looking out the window in her attempt to avoid eye contact.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Byakuya says.

"Okay, who is it?" Kanashii asks, looking at Byakuya with interested eyes.

"My younger sister, Rukia." Byakuya says.

"Rukia?" Kanashii says in a confused voice.

"Yep." Byakuya says. Suddenly, a girl walks in.

"Byakuya, Renji's looking for his younger sister...Oh, you must be Kanashii Abarai." The girl says, looking at Kanashii.

"Yes, Rukia. Kanashii, this is Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya says, gesturing towards the girl.

"Cool, nice to meet you, Renji's younger sister." Rukia says with a smile.

"You ask well, Rukia, younger sister to Byakuya." Kanashii says. She smiles when she sees Rukia sneer for a moment.

"Well, seeing as Renji is waiting for you...Kanashii...you better go." Byakuya says.

"All right." Kanashii says, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to talk to Renji anyway, let's walk there together!" Rukia says with a smile.

"...Sorry, what?" Kanashii asks, wondering why she'd heard Hana's voice.

"Let's go see Renji together! I'm going there anyway." Rukia says.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Kanashii says. Her and Rukia walk downstairs, and run into Renji.

"Sister!" Renji says, looking down at Kanashii.

"Hey, Renji." Kanashii says, waving her hand.

"How are you?" Renji asks, examining his sister.

"I'm all right." Kanashii says, smiling.

"Well, I've got to run you two, but I'll be home later!" Rukia says, waving at the siblings.

"Where are you going, Rukia?" Renji asks.

"To the human world to kill a hollow. Captain Ukitake's sending me." Rukia says with a shrug.

"Okay." Renji says. Rukia walks out the door.

"So, how long have you and Rukia known each other?" Kanashii asks, looking at Renji in a calculating way.

"What makes you think that, Ashii?" Renji asks, looking away.

"I'm not blind, Renji. Now, I don't have anything to do today, so I'm going to bed." Kanashii says, yawning.

"Sounds great, Kanashii. You need the rest. Sleep well." Renji says as Kanashii turns around and starts walking away.

"Thanks, big brother!" Kanashii says, holding a hand over her head. She walks upstairs, back to her room, and falls asleep again.

**Kanashii's Dream**

Kanashii's killing people. She sees the terror in their eyes before she kills them. She sees a flash of Hana's eyes glowing deep blue. She sees her and Sasuke's first kiss. She sees her and Hana hanging out at the academy. Then she sees blood...lots of blood. Flowing endlessly.


	2. Haunting Bracelet

Kanashii slowly wakes up.

"A month later, all of Konoha is dead. That's what Aizen said. That's one way to put it; it's only been a day since that happened..." Kanashii mutters, not looking at anything in particular. She stumbles out of bed, and walks downstairs. She sees that Byakuya fell asleep on the couch. Kanashii covers him with a blanket, then walks into the kitchen to grab something to eat, only to see Renji in the kitchen.

"Hey Kanashii, what's up?" Renji asks, turning to look at her.

"Hungry..." Kanashii says, shrugging.

"Okay...want a peach?" Renji asks, holding out a peach. She smiles.

"Yum!" Kanashii bites into the peach, and peach juice runs down her face. "So...why is Byakuya asleep on our couch?" She asks.

"He said he had a mission for you when you woke up, but he fell asleep." Renji says with a shrug.

"Can I go wake him up?" Kanashii asks, looking at Renji.

"All right, but I didn't tell you to." Renji says, pointing the peach he was eating at her. She finishes her peach, and walks back into the living room, and up to the couch Byakuya's sleeping on.

"ByAkUyA!" Kanashii shouts in his ear.

"Whaat!" Byakuya questions, sitting up.

"You have a mission for me?" Kanashii asks, looking down at Byakuya.

"No, actually Toshiro does." Byakuya says, yawning.

"Toshiro?" Kanashii asks, looking at Byakuya in confusion.

"Oh, right. You two haven't met!" Byakuya says, just remembering.

"But..." Kanashii mutters, confused.

"I will escort you to Toshiro's house, Kanashii." Byakuya says in a formal voice.

"All right, cool. Let's go!" Kanashii says, taking a step back so Byakuya can stand up.

"Okay." Byakuya says as he gets up. Both of them walk to Toshiro's house. Byakuya knocks on the door.

"Come in, Byakuya." Toshiro says through the door. Byakuya and Kanashii walk in. "Why hello, you must be Kanashii." Toshiro says, standing up.

"That's me." Kanashii says, smiling.

"I'll bring her home, Byakuya. See you later tonight, then?" Toshiro questions, looking at Byakuya.

"Okay. Later Toshiro, Kanashii." Byakuya says, walking out the door.

"Bye." Both Toshiro and Kanashii say as Byakuya leaves.

"What's my mission, Captain Toshiro, sir?" Kanashii asks, looking at Toshiro.

"Assassination." Toshiro says in a laid back tone.

"So soon?" Kanashii asks, having a flashback of the assassination of Konoha.

"I know it hasn't been that long since your solo assassination mission of Konoha." Toshiro says, looking at Kanashii with a critical eye.

"I expected you to say something about my weakness." Kanashii says, bowing her head.

"You're not weak, Kanashii. You assassinated a village" Toshiro says, looking at her with soft eyes.

"I know." Kanashii says with a smile.

"I will be helping with your assassination mission today." Toshiro says, looking at Kanashii.

"Really? Who are we assassinating?" Kanashii asks in an excited voice.

"A criminal named Yoruichi." Toshiro says.

"Yoruichi?" Kanashii questions, the voice not ringing a bell.

"Yes. She deserted the Soul Society, helped Kisuke Urahara to escape, and she eluded arrest." Toshiro says, naming off her offenses.

"Wow." Kanashii says, surprised by the extent of her crimes.

"Well, are you ready?" Toshiro asks, walking towards the door.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kanashii says, following Toshiro out of the door.

Later that night, Kanashii and Rukia are sitting on Kanashii's bed, talking. Kanashii completed her mission, and Rukia had killed a hollow. They are talking about their day when Byakuya comes upstairs, and stands in the doorway.

"Hey, Rukia. We gotta go home now." Byakuya says, knocking on the door.

"All right, brother. I'll see you tomorrow, Kanashii." Rukia says, looking at Kanashii with a smile.

"Bye, Rukia." Kanashii says, smiling. Rukia waves as she walks out of the room. Byakuya and Rukia leave.

_*Rukia kinda reminds me of how Hana used to be.*_ Kanashii mutters as she looks down at her arm where about a million bracelets used to be. Now there's only one. The silvery metal one with the name Kiyoko engraved in teal blue. Kanashii bites her lip, and takes off the bracelet. She throws it out the window, into the lake.

"Leave me alone, Hana!" Kanashii shouts out the window. Renji runs up the stairs when he hears Kanashii scream.

"Kanashii? What happened?" Renji asks in a worried voice.

"The bracelet!" Kanashii says, sitting in the fetal position.

"What about it?" Renji asks, not comprehending the problem.

"It said Kiyoko on it! I'm not Kiyoko anymore! Hana won't leave me alone!" Kanashii shouts.


	3. Rukia Kidnapped?

"I'll have Rukia make you a bracelet with your name on it...maybe this was too much for you." Renji says, looking at Kanashii with worried eyes.

"No! It's not!" Kanashii says, standing up.

"Kanashii, are you okay?" Renji asks, walking a few more steps forward.

"Hana is everywhere! The bracelet, Rukia-" Kanashii says in a paranoid voice as she looks around the room.

"Rukia? What does Rukia have to do with anything?" Renji questions, eyes furrowed.

"She kinda reminds me of Hana." Kanashii says, looking away from Renji.

"How so?" Renji asks.

"You wouldn't understand, Renji. You didn't know her like I did.." Kanashii says, shaking her head.

"Kanashii..." Renji says in a soft voice.

"What?" Kanashii demands, looking at Renji with crazy eyes.

"I have to ask you a question that you need to answer truthfully." Renji says, looking at Kanashii with a penetrating look.

"What is it?" Kanashii demands, getting irritated.

"Do you regret killing her?" Renji questions. Kanashii looks at him with a surprised look.

"No! Renji, how could you...of course I don't regret it! Murdering Konoha was a mission that I had to accomplish! I am not weak." Kanashii says in an angry voice.

"I was not implying that you were weak, Kanashii." Renji says in a calm voice to try to calm Kanashii down again.

"I've got a new life now! With you, Rukia, Byakuya and Toshiro!" Kanashii says in a sure voice.

"Get some rest, Ashii. You need it." Renji says as he turns to leave the room.

"Thanks, Renji." Kanashii says as Renji leaves the room, and she lies down. "I definitely do not regret killing anyone in Konoha. That was the past, this is now." Kanashii mutters as she punches her pillow. "I need to talk to Rukia tomorrow." She says as she closes her eyes, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Kanashii is peacefully sleeping when suddenly her door opens.

"Abarai, wake up!" A voice shouts.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kanashii screams as she sits straight up in bed.

"Shhhhh!" Someone says.

"Who...Byakuya! What the hell?" Kanashii questions, looking at Byakuya strangely.

"Rukia?" Byakuya questions.

"No...I'm Kanashii." Kanashii says, rubbing her eyes.

"No, you don't understand. Rukia, she's...she's...gone!" Byakuya says in a serious voice.

"Gone?" Kanashii questions, looking at Byakuya like he's lost it.

"I thought she must have come over here, but, she must have been kidnapped." Byakuya says, looking out Kanashii's window.

"By who?" Kanashii asks, looking out the window as well.

"By Ichigo." Byakuya says with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Ich...igo?" Kanashii mutters, trying to place the name.

"Yes. He's a Soul Reaper with a crush on Rukia." Byakuya says with distaste in his voice.

"But...why would he go so far as to kidnap her?" Kanashii asks.

"To take her to the human world." Byakuya says. Kanashii furrows her eyebrows.

"Well, if you've figured this out...why do you need me?" Kanashii asks.

"...I just figured it out now." Byakuya says with a shrug.

"Well, uh. Can I go back to bed now, or what?" Kanashii asks, yawning.

"Unless you want to come to the human world." Byakuya says, turning around.

"...Renji should come too." Kanashii says, thinking about things.

"All right, let's go." Byakuya says. The three of them venture out to the human world.

The three of them teleport themselves right in front of Ichigo's house. They sneak in, and find a disturbing sight. Ichigo on top of Rukia, kinda crushing her.

"Get off her, Ichigo!" Both Kanashii and Renji yell. Ichigo gets up, and pokes a sword at Renji's neck.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo says in a serious voice.

"Isn't it?" Renji says in an angry voice.

"Yak! Renji!" Rukia says, struggling to breath.

"Yo, Rukia." Renji says, saluting.

"Hi, Renji." Rukia says, smiling.

"There you are, Rukia." Kanashii says.

"Rukia, if you go with them..." Ichigo says in a sure voice.

"So what if she does? What are you going to do about it?" Renji questions in an even angrier voice.

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo shouts. All of a sudden, a short blue haired female poofs into the room looking busy.

"Hello?" Rukia says, looking at the female in confusion.

"I'm looking for someone.." The female reaches up to about five inches taller than her. "About this tall..." She looks at Kanashii. "You!"


	4. More Like Hana

"Uh...okay?" Kanashii says, looking at the female.

"Your last name's Abarai, right?" The girl demands.

"Yes..." Kanashii says.

"I am Kayame Hitsugaya of squad 10." The girl says, bowing at the waist.

"Hitsugaya...are you related to that short Captain?" Renji asks.

"Oh, you mean Toshi? Oh, and by the way, he hates being called short." Kayame says, smiling.

"All right." Rukia says, looking at the girl in confusion.

"Toshiro's your...brother?" Kanashii says, eyes wide as she looks at Kayame.

"Well, yeah, obviously." Kayame says, rolling her eyes.

"..." Renji, Rukia, Byakuya and Ichigo are completely speechless.

"...let's go back to the Soul Society. Ichigo, you're staying." Kanashii says, turning to glare at the young Soul Reaper when he goes to take a step forward.

"Damn you, Kanashii!" Ichigo says, glaring at Kanashii. Everyone except Ichigo return to the Soul Society.

The next day, Kanashii wakes up, and looks out the large window in her room. She makes the decision to return to Konoha.

Kanashii is wandering around Konoha. She has no idea that Rukia followed her there. She absorbs the sighs, and suddenly has a flashback of memories.

**Flashback**

"Do you understand, Kanashii?" Byakuya questions, looking at Kanashii with a critical eye.

"Yes, Byakuya. I must kill the entire village." Kanashii says in an emotionless voice.

"Go on, Kanashii. I'll be waiting. It's time we see your true potential as a Soul Reaper." Byakuya says, stepping out of the way so Kanashii can pass him. She walks past Byakuya, unsheathes her sword, and walks into the center of town. She stabs three people; Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru. Byakuya stares in awe as she kills some senseis. Finally, Kanashii has killed everyone and everything, or so she thought.  
><strong><br>End Flashback**

Kanashii looks around. She expects not to see anyone, but she does. A faint meow is heard.

"Cally!" A picture of Hana's cat flashes through Kanashii's head. "Are you still alive?" Kanashii mutters, walking a few steps forward hesitantly. A cat appears, looking sick. "It is you! It can't be..." She whispers. Rukia suddenly appears and scoops up the cat. "Rukia..." Kanashii says in an emotion filled voice.

"I made you your bracelet." Rukia says, holding out a bracelet for Kanashii to take. "Cally, huh? I think I'll adopt this one, if it's okay with you, Kanashii." Rukia says, looking at Kanashii.

"...guess so." Kanashii says in a sad voice.

"Cool. Ready to go back to the Soul Society?" Rukia asks, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." Kanashii says, taking a few steps forward.

On the way back to the Soul Society, Kanashii looks at Rukia. Although Rukia looks nothing like Hana, her personality, and now Rukia's adopted Cally. Kanashii came to a conclusion. Rukia was becoming more and more like Hana.

The next day, Rukia and Kanashii are standing next to each other. Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro are standing in front of them.

"Kayame's late." Rukia says, looking around.

"We know, Rukia. Don't keep saying it." Byakuya says, looking at Rukia sternly.

"Sorry." Rukia says, lowering her head. All five of them are faced forward, staring at the portal to the human world. All of a sudden, Kayame comes running up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kayame says, out of breath.

"Your mission points will be deducted, Ms. Hitsugaya." Byakuya says sternly.

"Sorry, Byakuya, sir." Kayame says, blushing.

"Mission...everyone listen up!" Toshiro says.

"Kill everyone in the central Rimalda Society. No one will be left standing." Renji says, looking at the three of them sternly.

"Yes, Renji!" Both Kayame and Rukia say.

"Let's go than!" Renji says with a satisfied look. The six of them make their way to the human world. They start killing off the Rimalda Society (a society bend on attacking helpless humans). Kayame stabs a Society member , and smiles as he falls to the ground, dead as a doornail. She stabs two more, laughing.


	5. Are You Hana?

"Pleasure for the kill, Kayame?" Byakuya asks, looking at her with a smile.

"You know it!" She shouts, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Wish my sister was more like you. You should see her when she kills. No emotion." Byakuya says with a shrug. Rukia hears her big brother speak those works; 'wish my sister were more like you' and is hurt to the core.. She's tabs a body that's already dead.

"That one already bit the dust, Kia." Renji says, looking over at her from the person he had just stabbed.

"Kia?" Rukia asks, looking at Renji in confusion.

"Like the nickname? Now what's up?" Renji asks, looking at her with a serious look.

"The nickname rocks, but I think my big bro hates me." Rukia says, looking at the ground. "He wants me to be more like Kayame...smile as I kill." Rukia says, looking up at Renji with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to be more like Kayame. I love you the way you are." Renji says, smiling with a mischievous look in his eyes just before he kisses her. Rukia blushes as Renji pulls her into an embrace. Toshiro and Kanashii, who is covered in blood, walk by.

"Cut the mushy shit and get killin'!" Kanashii shouts, glaring at the two of them.

"I love you, Kanashii." Toshiro says.

"I love you too, Toshiro, but we've got a job to do." Kanashii says, walking by him.

"That's why I love you!" Toshiro shouts as he runs after her. Meanwhile, Byakuya and Kayame are making out big time.

"You too! Get killin' some Rimaida ass! Damn! Am I the only one not sucking face, and actually killin'?" Kanashii shouts as she walks by the two of them. A Rimaida guy runs by, and Kanashii cuts off his head. "Not good enough for me!" She shouts, glaring at the clearly dead Rimaida. She cuts the guy open, and starts stabbing all his organs. "You-" She stabs him. "Stupid man! Killing innocent-" She stabs him. "Helpless humans that can't." She stabs him AGAIN. "Defend themselves!" She shouts.

"Whoa!" Rukia says, mouth agape in surprise. Another Rimaida guy runs past Rukia. She uses her creepy telekinetic powers to make the guy stab himself.

"Whoa!" Kanashii says, surprised at the violence Rukia's showing. Byakuya kills the last two Rimaida people.

"Job well done, all of you." Toshiro says, smiling.

"I second that." Renji says, slapping Kanashii on the back.

"Well, back to the Soul Society." Byakuya says.

When they get to the Soul Society, Kayame, Rukia and Kanashii are sitting on Kanashii's bed. The three girls are having a sleepover. Suddenly, a meow is heard.

"Cally? Call-Cals? Where are you?" Rukia questions, calling Hana's old cat.

"You brought your cat?" Kanashii questions in an irritated voice.

"I don't trust her around the guys." Rukia says with a shrug. "Renji, Toshiro and Byakuya are having a sleepover at my brother and I's place." Rukia explains. Cally hops on Kanashii's bed, and prods over to Rukia. She curls up on Rukia's lap, and falls asleep.

"Awww!" Kayame says, smiling at the cute sight.

"Ain't my little on adorable?" Rukia asks, also smiling.

"Hana used to call her 'little one'." Kanashii says in a whisper.

"Hana..." Rukia questions, looking at Kanashii in confusion.

"What? Rukia, do you know something?" Kanashii asks, looking at Rukia with surprise.

"That name sounds so...familiar." Rukia says, looking like she's deep in thought.

"Rukia...I need to ask you something." Kanashii says in a faraway voice.

"Shoot." Rukia says, looking at Kanashii.

"The day after I...I murdered Konoha village, I met you." Kanashii begins, looking at her ceiling, but not really seeing it.

"Yes..." Rukia says, not really seeing where this is going.

"Is it possible that you are Hana, in another form?" Kanashii asks, finally looking directly at Rukia.

"Me? As Hana?" Rukia shouts in surprise.

"Yes..." Kanashii whispers.

"No, no. I was born in the Soul Society, but, why. Why does that name sound so familiar?" Rukia says, still trying to figure everything out.

"I think I can tell you that." A voice says from behind them.


	6. The Dark Abyss

"Toshi...ro?" Rukia questions.

"Hi, Rukia." Toshiro says with a smile.

"Uh, hi, Toshiro." Rukia says, sounding awkward.

"Before you met Kanashii, Aizen decided to play a cruel trick on you. He implanted all the memories and experiences of Hana into your brain. We successfully removed all the memories by that name." Toshiro explains.

"Toshiro! No!" Renji shouts.

"Sorry, Renji. We're not letting this go any farther. It's for Kanashii's own good." Toshiro says, looking at Renji with a serious look.

"But...what about Rukia? Toshiro...I love her!" Renji says in a sad voice.

"Well, I love Kanashii, and Rukia will not hurt her anymore!" Toshiro says in a voice that's made for making vows.

"But, Toshiro. It's not my fault! It's Aizen's faul-" Rukia says before suddenly dropping to the ground.

"Rukia!" Renji shouts.

Meanwhile, Rukia is falling into the abyss of nothingness. She is curled up in the fetal position, crying.

"I'm done for." She says in between sobs.

Meanwhile, the others are standing there, watching Rukia as she curls up in the fetal position.

"What happened to her!" Renji demands, glaring at Toshiro.

"She is experiencing an illusion of falling into a deep, dark abyss." Toshiro says in an emotionless voice.

"Rukia!" Renji shouts.

"So...Hana is not Rukia?" Kanashii asks, trying to understand what had just happened.

"No, she's not." Byakuya says.

"Doesn't anyone care about what happens to her?" Renji demands, glaring at each of them in turn.

"She'll be okay. Just let her fall." Toshiro says, turning around to look at Kanashii.

"But, when she hits the bottom...doesn't she die?" Renji questions, looking at the scared looking Rukia.

"She would...if this were a normal situation. All the memories have been removed." Toshiro says simply.

"W...what?" Renji questions, looking at Toshiro in confusion.

"Once we told Rukia that Hana's name was implanted in her brain...that released the memory. So, even though Rukia's falling into the abyss, she will not die when she hits the bottom. The removal of the last memory means there are no memories left. Her own memories will keep her alive." Toshiro explains, looking at Rukia's still form throughout the whole explanation.

"Oh my god!" Renji shouts.

Meanwhile, Rukia looks down, only to see the bottom. She flinches

"The end of my life." She whispers, bracing herself for the sudden pain.

Meanwhile, the others are watch as Rukia suddenly starts crying.

"She's crying! How do we help her!" Renji demands, glaring up at Toshiro.

"You must not touch her until she hits the bottom." Toshiro says in a stern voice.

"How will I know when that happens!" Renji demands, growing more and more irrational.

Meanwhile, Rukia hits the bottom. She prepares herself for death, but it does not come.

"Huh? I'm alive? Oh! The last memory was released! If I had been told about the memories while I still had any left, I would have fallen and died!" Rukia says as understanding dawns on her. She breathes a sigh of relief. "I have to get out of here...Renji! Help! She shouts.

Meanwhile, Renji hears Rukia scream.

"Rukia! Rukia! Can she hear me?" Renji demands, looking at the others.

"No. You must wake her up first." Toshiro says. Renji starts shaking Rukia while repeating her name over and over. Suddenly, with a full body shiver, Rukia wakes up.

"Rukia!" Renji shouts before hugging her tightly.

"Renji! Oh, it's so good to see you." Rukia says as she hugs him back.


	7. A Bad Day

"Yo, Rukia. I'm glad you're not dead." Kanashii says, saluting.

"Me too, Kanashii, me too." Rukia says with a sigh.

Two days pass. Rukia is sitting on her bed, talking to Renji. They're happy and laughing. Outside of Rukia's window, Aizen laughs cruelly.

"Ahhhh! Renji, I'm so sorry! Captain Ukitake is calling for me for a mission." Rukia says, jumping to her feet.

"No problem, honey. We'll meet up later." Renji says with a smile.

"I love you, Renji!" Rukia says with a grin on her face.

"Love you too, Kia." Renji says. Rukia gives him a huge hug, and they share a quick kiss. "See yuh." Renji says.

"Bye!" Rukia says as she walks out the door. Before she can go and meet Ukitake, she's kidnapped by Aizen.

A few minutes later, Rukia's naked, chained up against a wall. She's just waking up from being knocked out.

"Help!" Rukia shouts.

"Hey, Rukia." A familiar voice says from a corner.

"Hi." Another familiar voice says. Rukia turns toward the familiar voices. She sees both Kanashii and Kayame, also naked and chained up.

"No!" She shouts.

"He's going to beat up, and have sex with us. He wanted to wait until you got here." Kanashii says in a broken sounding voice.

"Help us, someone!" Rukia says as she starts crying. Aizen walks into the chamber that the three girls are chained up in.

"Bad girl!" Aizen says. Kayame flinches, and a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Go ahead and slap me!" Rukia shouts. Aizen smiles. He then starts to undress himself until he's totally naked. He unchains Rukia's arms, but not her legs. He then gets on top of her, and starts to have sex with her. Rukia's crying loudly as Aizen practically crushes her..

"Shut up, and stop making me do all the work!" Aizen says in an angry sounding voice. Rukia reluctantly puts a little effort into it. By the time Aizen is finished with her, she's crying so hard that she's choking.

"Breath, Rukia. Breath!" Kanashii commands. Rukia takes a few slow, deep breaths. She's in pain, humiliated, and ashamed.

"Your turn next, Kanashii, and I will do it till all three of you are pregnant." Aizen says in a happy voice.

"..."

Eventually, all the girls are pregnant, except Kanashii. Rukia and Kayame are sitting up against the wall, rubbing their stomachs.

"I can't believe that we're pregnant!" Kayame says in a flabbergasted sounding voice.

"Me neither." Rukia says.

Meanwhile, Aizen is still having sex with Kanashii.

"What is your problem? Are you infertile or something?" Aizen demands.

"Stop...it...now!" Kanashii screams in between sobs.


	8. One Shall Die

"Not till you're pregnant!" Aizen says in a sure voice. Aizen begins to get super violent with Kanashii. He checks to see if she's pregnant...she's not. "You stupid girl! If you don't get pregnant now I'll really hurt you!" Aizen shouts, glaring down at Kanashii.

"I'm sorry, Aizen! It's not my fault! Let's try again!" Kanashii says, crying really hard.

"All right." Aizen says, glaring evilly. Aizen and Kanashii try again. She finally gets pregnant. "Good job, girls. Now that you're all pregnant, I'm going to kill all three of your babies!" Aizen says, smiling evilly.

"What!" Rukia shouts. Before anyone can realize what's going on, Aizen has stabbed Rukia in the stomach. He puts a suction tube through the stab wound, and sucks out all the newly fertilized eggs. Rukia throws up.

"Disgusting! Kanashii, your turn!" Aizen says, turning to look at Kanashii. She squirms around in her chains as Aizen stabs her, and sucks out the minuscule fetus. He then does the same to Kayame, who also throws up in disgust. "I wonder if your precious boyfriends and brothers miss you." Aizen says, throwing the tube aside.

"Shut up! The three girls shout, glaring at Aizen.

"I'm going to leave for ten minutes, and when I come back, one of you will be dead." Aizen says in an off handed voice.

"Huh?" Kayame asks, completely confused.

"I want you three to decide which one of you will die. The other two will kill the one when I say so." Aizen says as he walks out of the room.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Rukia shouts, hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Rukia. Calm down. We'll be okay." Kayame says, looking at Rukia with soft eyes.

"But, Kayame. One of us has to die! How are we going to be okay, and how are we gonna choose?" Kanashii asks, with an unsure, thoughtful look on her face. Rukia starts having a coughing fit. She is also spiking a fever. The wound on her stomach is gaping open, and oozing.

"Rukia? You okay?" Kayame asks, looking at Rukia with worried eyes.

"No...not really. Thanks though." Rukia says, wiping her face.

"Kanashii. We don't have a choice which of us is going to die." Kayame says in a sad voice with a sad smile.

"But..." Kanashii says, looking at Kayame in confusion.

"We'll all die together." Kayame says as tears streak down her face.

"No sense in that. We don't want all our brothers and boyfriends to be devastated for all three of us. One is enough." Rukia says, coughing. "Ouch!"

"Rukia!" Kanashii shouts, leaning forward as far as she can.

"Her wound must be infected! Aizen must not have done hers properly, the bastard!" Kayame says, angry at Aizen for his stupidity.

"Well, that's it then!" Rukia says, looking at her two friends.

"Huh?" Kayame asks, once again confused.

"I know who's going to die." Rukia says with a sad smile.

Nine minutes pass, and Aizen walks back into the room.

"Who's it going to be, girls?" Aizen asks with a sadistic grin on his face.

"All three of us." Kayame shouts.

"Not Rukia!" Kanashii commands.

"Me." Rukia says, looking directly at Aizen.

"Kayame?" Aizen asks, turning to look at Kayame.

"NO!" Rukia shouts.

"Rukia?" Aizen asks, turning away from Kayame, and looks at Rukia.

"Yes!" Rukia says.

"NO!" Kayame and Kanashii shout.

"Dammit guys! My wound is infected anyway. I'd be the first to die anyway!" Rukia says, trying to reason with her friends.

"Okay..." Kayame says in a sad voice.

"All right." Kanashii says in an irritated, yet angry voice.

"You have three choices, Rukia. Drowning, strangulation, or nitrogen gas." Aizen says, listing off her choices with the same sadistic grin as before.

"The last one, please." Rukia says, raising her head.

"All right. Kayame, Kanashii, please come with me. Leave Rukia to be, and we'll fill this chamber with deadly gas." Aizen says, motioning for the two girls to follow him.

"All right." Kayame and Kanashii say in a sad voice. The three of them walk out of the room. Aizen locks the door behind him.


	9. Illegal Blue Ball

"Kanashii, Kayame. Put some clothes on!" Aizen commands as he points to a closet where the girl's clothes are hanging. Kayame and Kanashii get dressed. They look into the closet to see Rukia's clothes hanging there.

"Aizen...sir? May we return Rukia's clothes to her?" Kayame asks in a quiet voice.

"You have five minutes." Aizen says, gesturing toward the room. Kayame and Kanashii run back into the room, unchain Rukia, and let her get dressed before re-chaining her.

"We love you, Rukia. Maybe we'll see you again? Yuh know, reap your soul." Kayame says with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe." Rukia says, smiling back with the same look on her face.

"I'll miss you." Kanashii says with an even look on her face.

"Thanks Kanashii." Rukia says, turning to look at Kanashii. Kanashii and Kayame give Rukia a huge hug. Rukia takes a large breath of fresh air as her two best friends walk out of the room.

Meanwhile, Aizen's watching what's going on.

"You ready?" He demands in an irritated voice when the two girls walk out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose another best friend! First Hana...and now Rukia." Kanashii says with a sad look.

"But, you killed Hana yourself, Ashii." Kayame says, looking at Kanashii with confusion.

"Which was a mission that Aizen gave me!" Kanashii says, glaring dangerously at Aizen.

"You're a cruel, cruel man, Aizen!" Kayame shouts, turning to look at Aizen with disgust.

"I know!" Aizen says as though Kayame had just complimented him.

"And you're about to be stopped." Kanashii says with a grin.

"Huh?" Aizen questions, turning to look at Kanashii's sadistic grin as she takes a little blue ball out of her pocket. Aizen lunges at Kanashii, screaming in furry.

"Kanashii! Now!" Kayame shouts. Kanashii throws the blue ball at Aizen, and his body freezes in midair.

"Body binding balls. They're illegal, but I don't really care right now." Kanashii says, waving her hand back and forth.

"You stupid girl!" Aizen shouts.

"Kayame, go bandage Rukia up. Aizen's not going anywhere. Binding balls have never been broken out of, not even by the most experienced Soul Reapers. Good thing Renji gave Rukia one the day that I met her." Kanashii says, continuing to wave her hand.

"No!" Aizen shouts.

"Yep! Rukia was off on an advanced mission and Renji handed her that little blue ball. He told her only to use it in case of emergency. She never used it, but kept it...until now." Kanashii says, continuing to explain.

"But how?" Aizen demands.

"Rukia had it sewn into her shirt like a button, so she would never lose it. When I hugged her, I ripped it out without you ever noticing a thing." Kanashii says, grinning. Suddenly, Kayame appears with Rukia, who is feeling slightly better, and her wound is bandaged.

"Hey, Aizen. We're leaving now. As for you, we'll just leave you here till someone finds you." Rukia says, sounding worn out.

"No! Wait!" Aizen shouts. The three girls walk away.

Once they're outside, they break into a run. They eventually run into Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro. Rukia runs into Renji's arms and starts crying.

"You saved my life! That little blue ball saved me!" Rukia says as her tears stain Renji's shirt.

"What on earth happened?" Renji asks, looking down at Rukia with hesitation. Everyone goes to Rukia and Byakuya's place, and the girls tell the guys what happened. There is a lot of hugging and crying between everyone.

Ten days pass, and Rukia, Renji and Kanashii are out of jail, where they were put for involvement with the little blue ball. Aizen has been put to death. Rukia, Kanashii, Kayame, Byakuya, Toshiro and Renji all attended the execution, but didn't attend the funeral. All six of them became very close friends, closer than before. Shh...don't tell, but Rukia, Kanashii and Kayame each carry around a little blue ball.


End file.
